Total Drama Festivity (SYOC CLOSED)
by Kito 7590
Summary: Parallel to Pahkitew Island and prequel to Total Drama History, 22 new competitors will try to win the special prize, with challenges based on festivities.
1. Total Drama Festivity

Hi!, welcome to my history, a new season of Total Drama.

As you already know it will be about Oc's and I need the following number of members:

Boys:

1\. Occupied by me

2\. Occupied by me

3\. Occupied by me

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Girls:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Also to enter you will need the following requirements:

1\. Follow and have left at least one review to my story 'Total Drama History'

2\. Send me the character template by PM

3\. Use the following template:

Name:  
Nickname:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Sexuality:  
Stereotype:  
Body Type (Height, Weight, Shape, all the good stuff):  
Body prints (tattoos, scars, all that):  
Nationality:  
Piercing:  
Hair color:  
Hair style:  
Eye color:  
Normal Clothes:

Pajamas:  
Swimwear:  
Alternate Clothes:  
Fancy Clothes:  
Personality:  
Bio:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Fears:  
Extras (Items, any else design, etc.):  
Running Gag:  
Relationship?:  
If yes, with who:  
Good things about them:  
Bad things about them:  
Who would be their friend:  
Who would be their enemy:  
Reaction to winning:  
Reaction to being 2nd:  
Reaction to being in the top 3:  
Reaction to being voted off first:

Reaction to being voted before the fusion:

Reaction to being voted off in the fusion:  
What they doing with the money?:  
Audition Tape:


	2. Update 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of total drama series, these belong to their respective creators who I do not know who they are. I'm just a fan who enjoys creating fanfics and sharing them with the world.

* * *

Hello, it's me again, this is only to update the list of participants, which has only been a new participant.

But still I'm going to put the list in the reviews so that it is easier to copy and paste, so you can modify it.

I also wanted to say that I thought this would be a prequel to Total Drama History, a series that is still in development, that's why 3 characters are occupied by me.

I've also thought about creating a kind of Total Drama spin-off series (something like Ridonculous Race), which started with this series so if your character does not last long this season, there's no problem, maybe in the next one he/she can win.

* * *

Boys:

1\. Ocuppied by me

2\. Ocuppiedby me

3\. Ocuppied by me

4\. Isaiah Junior 'Dybala' – kale264

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Girls:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.


	3. Update 2

Hello everyone, it's me again.

On this occasion I wanted to tell you about a small update of the characters that have managed to enter.

There are still quotas so if you have not sent your character, hurry, or later it will be too late!

Gentlemen:

1\. Charles Carter - Kito 7590 - United States

2\. Roland Fox - Kito 7590 - Canada

3\. Orlando Fox - Kito 7590 - Honduras

4\. Isaiah Junior 'Dybala' - kale264 - Argentina

5\. Apoloniusz Zmijewski 'Apollo' - lowkeytimdrake - Poland

6\. Alexander Pierre Cousteau 'Alex' - Ytterbius - Canada

7.

8.

9.

10.

Ladies:

1\. Opal Diaz - SolangeloUniverse - United States

2\. Noelle Blackwood 'Nellie' - monstermaniac - United States

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.


	4. Update 3

Disclamer: I'm not the owner of Total Drama, I'm just a fan who enjoys creating content of this and sharing it with the world.

* * *

Hello!, It's me again, your friend Kito 7590.

3 more characters joined. The only bad thing is that they are all men. Obviously I will not judge them because it is probably more men than women who see this, but just to give them a recommendation, could turn things around and impersonate women, it would be fun, hehe.

I also have to tell you that I will erase all the chapters like these and I will unify them in a single one when all the participants are already there.

* * *

Gentleman:

1\. Charles Carter - Kito 7590 - United States - 'The Arrogant'

2\. Roland Fox - Kito 7590 - Canada - 'The Older Brother'

3\. Orlando Fox - Kito 7590 - Honduras - 'The Younger Brother'

4\. Isaiah Junior 'Dybala' - kale264 - Argentina - 'The Nice But Athletic'

5\. Apoloniusz Zmijewski 'Apollo' - lowkeytimdrake - Poland - 'The Typo'

6\. Alexander Pierre Cousteau 'Alex' - Ytterbius - Canada (Danish Descent) - 'The Skater Boy'

7\. Omar Cooper - theawesomedragonhunter - Canada - 'The depressed Introvert'

8\. Colin Kirklin 'Mayhem' - TurboTheRaichu - United States - 'The jock'

9\. Corey Jack Wilson - Michaelfang9 - Mexico - 'The Dislexic Youtuber'

10\. Jerome Paul 'PJ' - keyblademaster avenger - United States (African Descent) - 'The Reluctant Nerd'

11.

Ladies:

1\. Luna Flowers - Kito 7590 - Honduras - 'The Music Lover'

2\. Martha Betancourth - Kito 7590 - Canada - 'The Dictator'

3\. Nicolle Salazar - Kito 7590 - Costa Rica - 'The Model'

4\. Opal Diaz - SolangeloUniverse - United States - 'The Happy Cinnamon Bun'

5\. Noelle Blackwood 'Nellie' - monstermaniac - United States - 'The Clumsy Artist'

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.


End file.
